


meeting her

by Deadman32



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Death, F/M, Fluff, Love, Texting, wholesoome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadman32/pseuds/Deadman32
Summary: what if things played out differnetly, what is morty did save what if he lived a good life with her. i hope you like it, i got so sad and this had to be made.
Relationships: morty x the girl
Kudos: 1





	1. coffee

morty had just gotten the remote form rick, and he had seen this very cute girl. so see nothing to lose he saved his place in front of a movie poster. walk up to the girl.

Morty: "H-hi, i'm morty can i get that for you?"

???:" yes sure, i'm ginny by the way." 

morty: "that is a nice name." he said smiling opening the door as they walked in.

as they walked in to the coffee shop, they noticed it looked really similar to a coffee shop on tv. they got to the counter ordering there drinks, which morty order a ice coffee and ginny ordered a frappuccino, before setting down. they decided to set by a window. 

morty: "so what do you call a cow that cant make milk?"

Ginny: "I don't know"

Morty: "a milk dud" morty says with a smile, and ginny laughs at the bad joke 

Morty: "so were are you from?"

Ginny: "I'm from texes, you?"

Morty: "I've lived in Seattle my whole life"

Ginny: "what is your favorite movie? mine is groundhog day."

Morty: "the purge" morty said with a smile, one he know would bee thre e

ginny: " I've never seen it"

morty:"oh well you need to see it"

ginny: "maybe you could watch it with me?" it was not a question more of a notification for what was to come. 

morty: then your going to need my number" he said happly

morty and ginny both exchanged numbers before leaving, once she was gone morty made sure to hit the save button.


	2. text messages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> morty and ginny start texting

morty: hi this is morty form the coffee shop. don't know if you remember me.

ginny: no i differently remember you.

Morty: good so what are you doing?

Ginny: "just watch tv, you"

Morty: "hope your not watching the purge"

Ginny: no im definitely watching that with you.

Morty: good, well i hope you had a good day yesterday and today.

Ginny: i did, i met this cute guy.

Morty: really?

Ginny: yes and i was hoping he would ask me out.

Morty: well i dont know if that guy well but do you want to be my girlfriend, i know i just met you but i want to date you. So if this is super weird then just block me.

Ginny: you are the guy you DA.

Morty: really?

Ginny: yes!!!!

Morty: i'm stupid.

Ginny: yes you are

Morty: shut up

Ginny: i like you too

Morty: can we meet up tomorrow i want to see my girlfriend?

Ginny: sure we could go for lunch

Morty: yess we could go to shoney's

Ginny: yess

______________________________________________________________

At shoney's:

Morty was so happy to see his girlfriend, and she was happy to see him. Nether of them had told there families in fear they would disapprove. So they meet up in secret, morty saying he was going to the mall, and ginny saying she was going how with friends. When the two saw each other they quickly hugged, ginny stepped back and did a little spin which morty clapped and they walked into the restaurant.

Morty: "so how as your day been?" morty asked already knowing the answer

Ginny: "good, i get to see my boyfriend."

morty: "well i was hoping we could after this go to the mall and hang out, to which Ginny happily replied with a "yes", they ordered there food, morty getting hash-brows and eggs, and Ginny getting chocolate pancakes. Morty quickly payed and they were off to the mall, they got in and ginny was dragging morty into every store, not that morty was mad he liked to see his girlfriend happy. after 3 hours of shopping the two said goodbye and went to there homes the new clothes morty had bought for ginny, were just enough that it wasn't completely noticeable that she had new clothes. when morty got home he quickly ran to his room texting ginny all night. and made plans to watch the purge on the weekend when her parents would be out of town on a trip. 

i hope you liked this chapter i will update soon ok bye. =)


	3. movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> morty and ginny watch the movie

hi so i'm changing the writing style, so text messages will be the only thing is script format. okay, enjoy. 

It was about 6:30 in the morning, when morty woke up, put on clothes. as he packed a bag and walked out to the kitchen, writing a note say him and rick were on a mission to get something form a different planet, this work because rick was actually gone and would be back later that day. he could also cover for morty as rick form out when morty got rid of the remote, saying that he didn't need it that so many other relationships worked out and they edidnt have a remote, and of coarse rick used that comment to get in a gab at morty's dad. so after witeing the note he left, existed to see his girlfriend. 

As he walked down the street he pulled up his phone and texted Ginny.

morty: hey is to cool if i come over?

Ginny: yes my parents just left.

morty: good, can't wait to see you

Ginny: same

As morty got to her house, he knocked on her door, to which he was quickly, pulled inside and in braced by his girlfriend, 

"hey, i missed you so much" ginny said happily

"I missed you too, but you do know it has only been a day right" morty said happily, and hugging back.

"should we watch the movie" she asked happily already knowing the answer 

"yes we should" morty said picking her up bridal style, and taking her to the coach.

morty put the movie in and they watched, but when they got to the part were the boyfriend shoot at the dad, Ginny whispered " I would save you if that happen". morty replied with "but i would be shooting at your dad" "my parents are mean, they try to control my whole life, you are the only good part of my life" she said with a smile. then morty said "I would protect you too, my mom and dad are controlling, my grandpa, is nice he was the one who made the remote" "I would love to meet him". they went back to watching the movie, and once they were done they watched more movies, but it got later.

"I have to go" morty said sadly, not wanting to leave ginny

"why don't you stay with me, we go to the same school, and have the same classes, it would work out perfectly" she said happily, knowing she was right.

"fine but only because I really like you" morty said

"well i love you" ginny replied by kissing him

"I love you too" morty replied 

then the two went to her room cuddled together, and fell asleep.

and boom a new chapter. thank you for reading. ok bye. be safe =)


End file.
